


iHave A Crush On Teacher

by AstroAstroAstro



Category: Victorious (TV), iCarly
Genre: Based on iCarly, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Protagonist, Pansexual Character, Pining, Some Humor, Some Plot, Texting, Victorious References, gay pining, iCarly Reference, mlm, nickelodeon, not sure if crack because of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAstroAstro/pseuds/AstroAstroAstro
Summary: Panic strikes a not-so-young Spencer Shay ass he becomes infatuated by a drama teacher from Hollywood
Relationships: Spencer Shay/Erwin Sikowitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	iHave A Crush On Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> this ship started as a crack ship (even though spencer and sikowitz do meet in canon of icarly) but then bacame something genuine, mainly becasue of my undying love for spencer and me enjoying sikowitz. I even came up with a ship name and everything, i call them "Spencerwitz". I might get a few things wrong about the episode this is based on in the first chapter (i've only seen icarly once and currently rewatching it) but everthing past it will be original. I will add aditional tags when i upload more and comment if anything needs to be tagged. i have a lot planned for this that is connected to canon events so stay tuned. also im writing spencer as pansexual and not sure how to do it so if anyone is put off by it please let me know (im just a lonely asexaul ok T_T). also to Jerry Trainor and Eric Lange, im sorry for doing this

My life felt mundane after returning from Hollywood, which is surprising because I usually find a way to make every moment exciting; but in the current moment I just feel, to put it simply, incomplete. I tried to figure out what part of Hollywood I was missing: was it the city, the people, the atmosphere. But as I go down memory lane, I begin to remember a person I met in a jacuzzi at a party, an enigmatic person who went by the name of Sikowitz. When I met him he scared me, thinking that I was one of his students. Ignoring the fact that he scared me, I stayed with him to learn more about him, but things got awkward when the student he was trying to scare made his way to the jacuzzi with his intimidating girlfriend. Our conversation at that point was over but his way of speaking caught my attention and I want to know more about him. 

I jumped out of bed and got changed out of my pyjamas, I had become thirsty from laying in bed so I decided to run down to my favorite smoothie shop, The Groovy Smoothie. I made my way out of my apartment building and walked to the store. As I was walking I remember my sister, Carly, saying that the students of Hollywood Arts - the school Sikowitz works at - uses a social media site called “TheSlap.com”. Was it possible that he was on there? I wanted to investigate that site, it may be my only way of getting in contact with him; if he’s even on there. I didn’t want to take out my phone and start looking for him while walking, I didn’t want to accidentally walk into traffic, I was getting close to the shop anyways. Opening the door, I stepped inside the technicolor smoothie bar, there were only a few other people in the seats and booths, enjoying their drinks and the various foods T-Bo put on a stick. I made my way to the counter, T-Bo was behind the bar, blending a smoothie. He stopped blending, poured the drink into a cup and handed the smoothie to a customer, he looked at me.

“Hi, Spencer,” he greeted. 

I leaned against the counter, “Hey,” I replied, taking my phone out to go on TheSlap.

“So, what do you want?” T-bo asked.   
I mumbled, “Uh, anything...” and gestured with my hand to tell him to start making something. I was too focused on my phone to make a proper response.

“Kids these days, always on their phones,” he scoffed. 

I looked up at him, slightly annoyed, “I’m older than you,” 

“I know, I was joking,” he said, loading the fruit into the blender, I noticed that he was making my regular, “But seriously, what’s gotten into you?”

I paused my scrolling to reply, “It’s... kinda hard to explain,” I could feel my face getting red due to my embarrassment. T-bo knows that I’m pansexual but I’ve never talked about the people I’m attracted to with him. I’m not the best at relationships so I never felt the need to explain it to him, but that mystifying night with Sikowitz something seemed to click, I thought we had something.

“You can tell me, I’m your friend, right?” T-Bo said, reassuring me.

I sighed, “Ok,” I put my phone down and straightened my posture, “You know how I went to Hollywood?”

“Yeah, for your sisters webshow,” 

“Right. Well, I met someone at a party when I was there, and I - damn, this is weird - I met someone… a guy, a really cute guy and I’m trying to find him again,” I explained, my stomach was knotting itself like a sailor on the high seas.

“Oh,” T-Bo perked up, “Well that’s cool. What’s his name?” 

“He said his name was Sikowitz,” I continued my explanation, “He had a sort of mystery around him and I want to know more about him,” 

“Well if you need to be alone, I can give you your smoothie,” 

“That’ll be cool, thanks,” I reply. I step off of the counter and sit down at an available seat, returning to my phone. Going through the website felt weird, especially since it was filled with teenages and me, an adult man, searching on this website for a man I barely met but found fascinating and somewhat attractive; But eventually I found his profile. It felt like I was a miner and I struck gold. Reading his name made me feel giddy: “Erwin Sikowitz, Drama Teacher @ Hollywood Arts” was what I read with his profile picture next to his name. My eyes darted to the “Message” button and pressed it in an embarrassed stupor, my heart was racing. I hesitated in messaging him, blankly staring at the text box. The world felt like it went into slow motion, it felt so daunting seeing the blank text box. T-Bo came over with my smoothie. 

“Any luck?” he asked, his words made me come back to reality. 

“Yeah… but this feels wrong for some reason,” I looked up at T-Bo, grinning nervously, “I don’t even know if he likes men!”

T-Bo sat on one of the other seats, “You never know unless you try,” 

“You’re right,” I said, still feeling doubtful of everything, doubtful that he would like me or even remember me. 

“You got this, man,” he said, patting my shoulder reassuringly, “I got to get back to work, talk later,” 

I said goodbye to him and went back to my phone, the blank text box mocking me. This feeling of defiance came from this, in a performative outburst of confidence. I puffed out my chest and I began to typed my message to him. 

Spencer: Hi there! You probably don’t remember me but we met at a party. I was there as a chaperone for my sister and her friends because they host a web show called iCarly, not sure if you know what that is. (^_^”) 

Spencer: Well I was interested in our conversation we had and was wondering if you remember talking with me. I get it if you don’t remember me or don’t want to talk that’s fine too! :D 

Spencer: But if you do, I’ll be more than happy to continue the conversation. 

Spencer: :)

I slumped down, laying my head on my table feeling pathetic, as If this feeling was pulling me to the ground. I took a sip of my smoothie, not even the sweetness could pick me up. I gave myself a minute before picking my head up, trying to forget about everything and lose myself in the colourful room, drinking my smoothie. It sounds weird to be so embarrassed to message someone on the internet, people do that all the time, but I guess this is different because of what I would want to get out of this… which is a good question; what do I want out of this? Was our conversation really that amazing, I don’t really remember it that much, so it must be something else. Did I find him attractive? 

Curious at that thought, I took out my phone and searched him up again, this time just to look at the pictures he’s posted of himself. Apart from the balding, the next recognisable feature of him was his dress style; that being it making no sense! I thought I dressed inappropriately for my age, guys my age wear suits and stuff like that, and if my three days at law school taught me anything is that I hate suits. But Sikowitz is on a whole other level, he seemed to wear many layers of cardigans, vests, and pajamas; while also not wearing shoes sometimes. It’s ridiculous to look at, but in a way, it’s quite charming. This man clearly understands what makes him comfortable and is unashamed to express that, which is completely admirable. Even when I met him, he radiated this confidence, even if we were half naked. But this is what, from what I assume, attracts me to him. This unapologetic swagger… But let’s be real and less verbose, I find him cute in an eccentric-drama-teacher type of way. And seeing his wardrobe makes him that more adorable.

My shame started to lift, I could actually say that I felt good about myself at the moment. Me messaging him out of the blue would match his confidence. I smile to myself as I finish my smoothie. I stand up from the table and throw my empty cup away, leaving as I do so. I had a definite pep to my step, bouncing around the streets of Seattle even if I was just walking back to my apartment; I think I might start a sculpture to commemorate this moment. 

I made it back home and made a b-line for my sculpting supplies, taking out some clay and tools for carving and brought them to the living room. Setting the hunk of clay down on a pedestal, I begin to work it into whatever shape my mind wants it to make, this is my process with most of my art. Time flew the more I worked, tuning out the world and losing myself in the flow of my art. A few hours into the piece, I stepped away to get something to eat, I came back to the sculpture with my food and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. I look back at my sculpture… I couldn’t believe myself. I had sculpted Sikowitz. I paused to look at it, the embarrassment returning. But my shock had to wait as I heard the front door unlocking and opening; I had to act fast and get rid of it. I decided to kick it over. The clay burst open, chunks splattering all over the floor and the rug; I’m never getting that stain out. I sat back down, acting nonchalant, flipping my hair back to not look like I just donkey kicked a sculpture of some random guy I met in Hollywood in a jacuzzi. 

“Hey… Spencer,” A familiar voice said joyfully but finished their sentence awkwardly. I looked over, it was Carly as expected, she must have seen me kick the sculpture; hopefully she didn’t see what it was. 

“Hey, Carly,” I said back with my normal cadence, still freaking the freak out inside, “How was school?” 

“Fine...” She replied, now inquisitive, “Did you kick that sculpture?”

Chiz, she’s onto me, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” I retorted playfully. 

She gave me a blank stare for a moment, then shook it off saying, “Whatever… Sam and Freddie are coming soon for iCarly, want to help us set up?”

I jumped up for my seat, animated, “Of course, Let’s do it!” 

She furrowed her brow and walked to the stairs, before going up she turned to me, “You’re acting really weird, and that’s saying a lot,” 

If only you knew, sis. 

*

Making my way out of the bathroom after cleaning myself after a Baby Spencer skit, I retired to my bathroom, wiping away the remaining salsa off my face that Sam forced fed me. I threw the towel on the floor, lay down on my bed and went on my phone, I got a message from T-Bo.

T-Bo: that guy text back yet

Spencer: I haven’t checked, but I doubt it. He’s a teacher so he’s probably too busy to message me back… (_ _;)

T-Bo: maybe

T-Bo: no point in feeling bad tho

T-Bo: nothin wrong with being busy

Spencer: You’re right! :D

Spencer: I’ll just wait. It’ll be fine

Spencer: …

Spencer: I HATE WAITING!!!! T_T 

T-Bo: lol chill

Spencer: I know. Just joking :P

T-Bo: lol i gotta go now

T-Bo: see ya spence

Spencer: Later! :3

I turn off my phone and put it on my nightstand, I stare up at the ceiling, feeling good about talking to T-Bo. He was right, Sikowitz would have to see my message eventually, but that’s what I hate, there’s no way of knowing when he will respond. There’s nothing I can do about it, I have to wait for him. But what if he never sees it? That’s a real fear. I decided to not worry about it for now. I sat up and walked back to the living room. Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

“Hey,” Carly said to me, “Freddie just left,”

“Cool, what are you watching?” I asked. 

“Celebrities Underwater,” Sam replied, disappointed. 

“What’s got you in such a bad mood?” 

“Sam hates this show. She says that it makes the celebrities look like they're drowning but they never do drown,” Carly responded. 

“You want them to drown?” I ask Sam.   
“I don’t want them to drown, it would just make the show more interesting,” she replied. 

“I guess you have a point,” 

“Don’t encourage her!” Carly exclaimed.

I stayed and watched with them, it took my mind off of Sikowitz.


End file.
